1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustment mechanism, and more particularly to an optical element adjustment mechanism having high precision, high positioning capability and high vibration resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
The artificial satellite telemeter is mainly used to obtain earth surface image data for environment monitoring, farming and forestry planning, disaster assessment and science research. The size and relative position of optical elements inside the payload structure must be maintained to prevent from influence from external environment in order to ensure the quality of images captured at a distance. Therefore, excellent structural requirement is important for the artificial satellite telemeter. Since an adjustment mechanism of optical elements in a reflection telescope structure of the preload of the satellite telemeter (e.g. secondary mirrors) is used to perform precisely optical calibration and adjustment and the structure thereof also receives strong vibration and high acceleration impacts (for example, a rocket equipped with the structures is launched), an optical element adjustment mechanism has been an important research issue of aerospace industry.
Currently, available technologies or an optical adjustment mechanism applied in a lab adapts precision screws to achieve precise adjustment. However, the threads of a screw for precise adjustment are usually smaller than a common screw in order to achieve precise adjustment. The strong caused by rocket launched leads to a series problem for stability of the relative position between the optical elements because of tiny threads of the screws for the optical adjustment mechanism. Therefore, how to improve vibration resistance, precision and positioning capability is an important issue.
In view of the aforementioned technique, the inventor of the present invention designed an optical element adjustment mechanism to overcome the deficiency of the present technique and improve the practical applicability of the industry.